Three Years Later
by Ms.M
Summary: A post Ep to Access-season five-CJ has a follow up interview after the Access airs on PBS


Disclaimer: not mine

Post Ep: Access

Spoilers: Access

Three Years Later: Access

---

"You got the mic on?" A voice was heard as the viewfinder adjusted.

"Yeah, it's good." CJ's voice could be heard as the lens focused in on her face.

"Can you say something?" The voice asked.

"Like what?" CJ asked while she made sure the mic was firm on her lapel and the lens framed her.

"That's enough."

"Really?" CJ adjusted herself as lighting man finished his light readings and walked behind the camera.

"Sure."

The red light turned on and a hand was waved. CJ smiled and looked off to the side at the soundman unsure if things had started yet. She adjusted her jacket closed.

"Nice to see you again?" The voice asked.

"Same to you. Long time no see." She joked. "You don't call, you don't write." CJ held a huge grin on her face.

"Have you had the time to see the tape?"

"Yeah, my husband and I watched it last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"What did your husband think?"

CJ started to giggle with out control.

"What?"

"No, no." She tried to contain herself. "I'm sorry."

"Not good?"

"No." CJ contained her laugher. "He's a White House reporter, so it just…reminds him of his job. Which he loves. But it's old hat for him." CJ played with her wedding ring twisting it a few times. The camera zoomed in on the ring and her action for a moment before zooming out.

"Can you look back at it with perspective? Your time at The White House? Three years removed-- after the fact."

"Yes, I think I can. It was a hard time, but it was a glorious time. I caught myself last night saying I never get over walking into the White House—working at the White House and it that was true till my last day. It really was. Do I miss the stress and the long hours? No.' She paused. "The people I miss. I miss the people." CJ shook off her sense of bittersweet nostalgia and tossed her hair. She smiled glowingly and folded her hands in her lap. "Of course we've only been out of office for less than a year so who knows how I'll feel three years from now." CJ joked.

"Did things change between what we saw that day to three years down the line?"

"No, not really. The same chaos just happened over and over again like one of the levels in Dante's Inferno. Oh, I can't remember which one…" She squinted her eyes and looked down. "Well what ever one that was…that repeated….oh yeah, I sound intelligent?" CJ looked up and smiled. "You'll edit this out right.' She glinted her eyes and ran her finger under her neck. "But yes…. it never changed. Just the same day over and over again with different stories, sometimes different faces, yet still never the same. You were always on your toes. I kind of miss the action in that way… going back to what I miss." She smiled remember something. "My husband says as a reporter he loves the chase sometimes better than the result. The going after, the being in the mix, so much so he compares being out of it, especially The White House, when he was, like being in a war zone for eight or twelve years and then not…. just not. It's jarring to say the least. It speeds your adrenaline just as much as it downs you." She paused. "The downs I don't miss."

"I can understand that."

"Now, your husband---"

'---We don't like to talk about that…" CJ knew what was coming.

"But he was a reporter in your Press Room."

"Yes…"

"And you don't feel that's something relevant to talk about? It's something interesting…."

'That I married my job?" She laughed.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you'll understand when I say we just feel it's our private business. So we don't talk about it, not in that way."

"Sure." There was a pause. "I think we're pretty much done here anyway We just wanted some clips to show when we go into reruns. Let me look at my notes."

"Sure."

"Is it true I hear you're pregnant? "

"Yes." CJ smiled her hug grin.

 "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

'Send my best to Danny."

'I will." She smiled. 

"When are you due?"

"July." CJ smiled her huge grin.

"Okay, yeah," He paused. " I think that's all I need, CJ. Thanks."

"No problem." CJ lifted the mic off her lapel and a man helped her. She stood and only her shirt and legs could be seen on the small screen as she shook hands with Todd Shoemaker.

"So this is it?" CJ laughed off as she lifted her microphone back from the back of her shirt and handed it to a man behind her.

"Yeah." The voice said. CJ laughed and the TV turned to static.


End file.
